fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Princess PreCure!
Mermaid Princess PreCure! ( 人魚姫プリキュア！''Mamaido Purinsesu Purikyua!) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145 and is based around mermaid and princesses. Story Éléonore is a little girl who is passioned by marine and mermaids,she dreams one day to become a mermaid and to become a princess who lives under the ocean. When she meeted a little mermaid fairy,who gaved to her a 'Mermaid Tail Key,a '''Mermaid Perfume and a Mermaid Treasure Chest to transform into a Pretty Cure,she conversed these in her room hide behind her mermaid books until a seamonster comes from the ocean to attack her. He sensed her Pretty Cure powers and want to exterminate her,he lead Éléonore in the ocean where she can breath which is unsual,where she met a mermaid fairy who told her that she is a mermaid and that she has to transform into a Pretty Cure to defeat the seamonster. She then used her Mermaid Tail Key and her Mermaid Perfume to become Cure Marine Mermaid and fighted the seamonster under the ocean in her mermaid form to defeat her,with her attack Water Storm to purify the seamonster and collect a Mermaid Seashell. With her new friends she will defeat the seamonsters and save the ocean and the Seven Sea Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cures Éléonore Oceano/'Cure Marine Mermaid' Éléonore is the youngest pretty cure leader (she is 10 years old) and is a fan of mermaids since she is leader, she has a lot of mermaid books and objects,she also love marine and sailor clothing. She really live taking care of her little brother Yuki who is 5 years old younger than her,he really love doing like his elder sister and when she becamed a mermaid,only Yuki knew it. She telled later than she becamed a mermaid and a Pretty Cure and her mothet telled Éléonore than since she is born she is a mermaid,she doesn't believe it at first before her mother said than she is the Princess of who rule the first sea of the Seven Seas Kindgom. Her alter ego is Cure Marine ''' Mermaid,her main items are: ' 'Mermaid Tail Key,'''Mermiaid Perfume,Mermaid Treasure Chest,Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Harp,her main color is light blue. Flora Evergreen/'Cure Floral Mermaid' Flora is Éléonore's bestfriend since they're little,they are always together and never abandon each others,she also love mermaids and flowers,her parents runs a flower shop and she help them everyday with a smile. She is one year older than Éléonore,they share the same love for mermaids but Flora's dream is to become the princess of flowers,she love flowers and is a sweet and cute girl. Flora also love princess,she is in fact the second princess of the second of the Seven Seas Kingdom,she is also a Pretty Cure;and a seamonster (who are called Mizuna) attacked her and in front of her,Éléonore transformed into Cure Marine Mermaid and attacked her and plunge into the ocean. Flora followed them in the ocean and breath,who was weird because she is not a mermaid after becoming Cure Floral Mermaid and used her attack Siren Coral to defeat the Mizuna. Her alter ego is Cure Floral Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key, Mermaid Perfume, Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Flute,her main color is pink. Seiko Barahara/'Cure Flare Mermaid' Seiko is one of the pretty cures and also the third princess of the Seven Seas Kindgom;she attends the same school than Éléonore and Flora,she is a passioned girl and is determined to realize her dream of becoming a fashion model. After school,she go at auditions and fashion shows and is very busy going at fashion shows and photo shoots,she is known for being very attractive and fashionable. Seiko is serious and hardworking,she was not interested of becoming a Pretty Cure and a mermaid,but when a Mizuna was about to destroy her house but Cure Marine Mermaid and Cure Floral Mermaid appeared in front of her to protect her. Marine the mermaid fairy appeared in front of her and gaved her a Mermaid Tail Key,a Mermaid Perfume and a Mermaid Treasure Chest,she transformed into Cure Flare Mermaid and used her attack Ocean of Fire to defeat the Mizuna,she becamed the princess of the third sea world of the Seven Seas Kindgom. Her alter ego is Cure Flare Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key,Mermaid Perfume, Mermaid Treasure Chest, Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Violin,her theme color is red. Mori Yumeno/'Cure Forest Mermaid' Mori is the fourth cure,she is the princess of the fourth sea kingdom she is quiet,shy and reserved,she love plants and forest,her and Flora are both in the Garden Club in their school and are close friends. She is very cute and bubbly as her friends describe her,she loves mermaids too and always dreamed to become a mermaid,she loves natural and pastel clothes and especially love Natural Kei and Mori Gal two styles who combines natural motifs and cute clothes. Mori is kind of quiet and calm,she's really known for being cute and gentle but is really shy,she one day came to the beach and a Mizuna appeared he taked Mori and lead her to the ocean,she can breath and weirdly her clothes aren't wet. Her mermaid fairy appeared in front of her and gaved to her her items and transformed into Cure Forest Mermaid and used her attack Coral Forest to defeat the Mizuna. Her alter ego is Cure Forest Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key, Mermaid Perfume,Mermaid Treasure Chest,Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Bells,her theme color is green. Miki Haruno/'Cure Thunder Mermaid' Miki is a girl who is fizzy and cool,she is really cool and everyone in her school really love her and is really a "big sister" for everyone. She is a star in her school she is really popular and is known for her fizzy personality,she doesn't like seeing someone unhappy and is always doing something to see them smile. Miki love music and art, she loves painting and dancing and want to become a famous and professional dancer later,she practice everyday after school and sometimes go at dancing contests where she is always the winner. She is also the leader of the Dancing Club of her school,everyone is complimenting her talents in dancing and support her in her dream to become a great dancer. She loves sea and always go with her parents at the beach,one day she plunged in the sea and the tap water leads her to the fifth kindgom,her kindgom where a Mizuna was attacking the palace, her mermaid fairy appeared and gived her,her items and she transformed into Cure Thunder Mermaid and with her Ocean Thunder attack she defeated the Mizuna. Under the ocean transformed into a mermaid princess with a mermaid tail, Éléonore,Flora,Seiko and Mori join her and telled her than she is a mermaid princess. Her alter ego is Cure Thunder Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key, Mermaid Perfume, Mermaid Treasure Chest, Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Acoustic Guitar,her main color is yellow. Akarui Miyamoto/'Cure Sunshine Mermaid' Akarui is like her name said is very bright and colorful,she is vivid and loves fashion and is a fan of Seiko,she is jealous of her beauty, she is jealous than she is a model and is the beauty of the school. She also want to work in the fashion world and want to be a stylist and since Seiko is a famous model and is very charismatic she want her to learn to her how to be a perfect model. Akarui is very fashionable and want to become a famous stylist with her fancy designs and when she asked Seiko to learn her how she can be so fashionable and want to know how what she do to be so beautiful. Akarui is the sixth princess and is a precure,she was under the sea because she felt into the water and a Mizuna attacked her but Seiko appeared and protected her,Akarui's mermaid fairy gived her her items. She transformed into Cure Sunshine Mermaid,she defeated the Mizuna with her Bright Sunbeam attack. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key,Mermaid Perfume,Mermaid Treasure ''' Chest,Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Piano,her theme color is orange.' 'Mia Kazefumi/'''Cure Windy Mermaid Mia is the seventh and last pretty cure and princess,she is a girl who is smart and cool,she is also very cute and frivolous,she is passioned by music and especially rock music. She is knowm for her rebel attitude and is a girl who is sometimes cold and arrogant wich makes the others likes her even more,she is not a fan of mermaids not princesses,Mia decline to be a mermaid at first,saying than all those mermaids,princessy things are stupid. Mia didn't know than if not all of the Seven Seas Princesses are reunited,the Seven Seas Kindgom will be destroyed,her mermaid fairy telled her but she said than she don't care because she's not a princess nor a mermaid. All the pretty cures tried to convince her but she keep saying than its no use,Éléonore taked Mia with her and plunge into the ocean,she leaded Mia to her kindgom,some mermaids where here to welcome Mia but she was about to quit before a Mizuna appeared. She saw all the sixth precures fighting with the Mizuna,they were about to be defeated but Mia finally accepted and her mermaid fairy gaved her her items,she transformed into Cure Windy Mermaid and with her Windy Hurricane attack to defeat the Mizuna. Her alter ego is Cure Windy Mermaid,her main items are: Mermaid Tail Key, Mermaid Perfume, Mermaid Treasure Chest, Mermaid Microphone and Mermaid Drumsticks,her main color is purple. Mascots Aoi- Aoi is Éléonore's mascot, he is a boy and is a blue mermaid fairy,he is white and his mermaid tail is light blue and he has light blue glittering wings. He is the only boy of the mermaid fairies,in episode 25,it was revealed than he is Yuki,Éléonore's little brother. Tankoshoku - Tankoshoku (who means pink) is Flora's mascot,she is a girl and is a pink mermaid fairy,she has a bright pink mermaid tail and pale pink shiny wings. She can transform into a little mermaid girl and a little girl as a human. Akane - Akane is Seiko's mascot,she is a girl mermaid fairy and has a red mermaid tail and red shiny wings. She can transform into a mermaid little girl and a little girl as a human. Midori - Midori is Mori's mascot,she is a girl and has a green mermaid tail with green glittering wings,she can transform into a little mermaid and a little girl as a human. Ki - Kiiro is Miki's mascot,she is a girl and has a yellow mermaid tail and yellow shiny wings,she can like the others mermaid fairy can transform into a little girl and a mermaid little girl. Daidai - Daidai (who means orange) is Akarui's mascot,she has an orange mermaid tail and orange glittering wings,she can transform into a mermaid little girl or little girl as a human. Murasakino - Murasakino (purple) is a mermaid fairy and Mia's mascot,she has a light purple mermaid tail and purple wings. She can transform into a little girl and a little mermaid girl. Villains Locations Items Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:MikuHatsune145